


Seized Ships

by heros_wings



Series: The Adventures of Pirate 7 [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, And get into a lot of trouble, Basically Jackson and Jaebum lose another ship, Jackson and Jaebum are BFFs, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Mark thought Jaebum would be smarter at 28 than he was at 18. He was wrong.





	Seized Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crayyyonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/gifts).



> I never intended to write for this verse again but since this is a gift, I delved back in one last time <3

 

Mark thought Jaebum would be smarter at 28 than he was at 18.

But here he was. On a ship for the first time in five years, in the boots and bright red coat he hadn't worn since he was a captain, staring down at two idiots who had somehow found themselves thrown in the brig of their own ship. Because _apparently_ Jackson and Jaebum lost a bet with the wrong pirate.

"I should leave you down here," he said irritably.

Jackson grinned up at him sheepishly. "Good thing you wouldn't–"

Mark shot him a withering look.

He shrunk back. "R-right?"

Without answering, he turned his gaze on Jaebum, who wouldn't even look at him. Instead, he kept his eyes on the grimy floor, looking just as irritable as Mark, who couldn't tell if he was embarrassed or just pissed they got caught. The image was a little pathetic.

Sighing, he unlocked the cell.

"Come on," he grumbled. He couldn't stand seeing Jaebum like that. _"Not_ you," he glared at Jackson, who had leapt gleefully to his feet.

Jackson opened his mouth like he was about to argue, and immediately snapped it shut again. He shrank back again under Mark's glare.

"You can't just _leave_ me down here!" he whined as Mark grabbed Jaebum's arm and pulled him out of the cell.

"I can," he replied, locking the door behind him. Maybe he'd open it again before they docked.

Maybe.

"Wait!" Jackson called desperately.

Mark turned to look at him, gaze softening a bit. He already knew what Jackson was going to ask. "Jinyoung is fine."

Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom passed, each with their own prisoners. They cast a curious gaze at Jaebum, then at Jackson, who still had his hands wrapped around the bars of his cell.

"Throw them in the cell next to Jackson," he ordered. "And if you try to release him, I'll throw you in with him."

He saw Bambam throw Jackson an apologetic look. Loyalty or not, they were all more afraid of Mark than Jackson.

Mark and Jaebum passed their crews, who were cleaning up the remnants of the fight and tending to the injured. He barked out the same orders and threats about any attempted rescue for Jackson, before pulling Jaebum into the Captain's quarters. Jaebum turned to look at him as he locked the door.

"You didn't have to–"

Mark cut him off with a hard kiss. He shoved his hands beneath Jaebum's loose shirt, just to feel the solid warmth beneath his fingers. It was the only way he knew how to show Jaebum how it felt to see him alive. A little battered, but alive. He pulled Jaebum closer. Held him tighter. Kissed him harder.

"What was that for?" Jaebum breathed, when they finally parted. Mark didn't let go.

"Jinyoung and Bambam showed up in my pub two days ago saying you and Jackson got yourselves taken captive."

Jaebum scowled. He was _so_ going to kill Bambam for abandoning them before the fight even began.

"Tell me it was Jackson's stupid idea to challenge that guy to a duel and bet the _ship_."

The corner of Jaebum's lips twitched, and Mark felt his muscles tense like he was about to step away. He tightened his arms around Jaebum's waist and scowled.

"I should have left you down there with him."

Jaebum grinned, his expression soft as he thread his fingers through Mark's hair. "Then you'd have no one to kiss."

Snorting, Mark stepped away and walked over to the desk. He leaned against it, arms crossed. "What happened?"

The sheepish expression on Jaebum's face was so eerily similar to Jackson, Mark seriously debated whether it would be worth Jaebum's resentment if he forbade him from ever going on another "adventure" with Jackson again.

Not that Jaebum needed Jackson around to make stupid decisions–he had been _perfectly_ capable of that since he was 18.

"This time it wasn't our fault..."

Mark raised an eyebrow.

"...mostly."

\------ _Four Days Ago-----_

It wasn't like Jaebum hadn't _tried_ to convince Jackson to sail back to Korea once they finished their job. But what was one more night in Japan? Mark didn't expect him back for a few more days, anyway. Even _if_ they were docking at one of the seediest ports on the East Sea that even _pirates_ avoided.

Besides...

"Don't tell me Mark Tuan _domesticated_ the great _Im Jaebum_!" Jackson laughed.

Jackson was a fucking asshole.

He wasn't some _cat_ Mark domesticated and declawed. And Mark would never try. Still...it was enough for him to let Jackson dock at the shitty port and drag him into a bar with Jinyoung and Bambam in tow (Youngjae, unwilling to involve himself in whatever trouble Jackson and Jaebum were inevitably going to cause, stayed on the ship).

The bar was just off the main street, filled with raucous laughter and the smell of alcohol mixed with the rank odor that could only belong to pirates and fishermen. They found an empty table, and Jackson ordered a round of drinks. Then another. Then two more.

Pleasantly drunk, Jackson began retelling the story of how he stole Jaebum's first ship (it was his favorite). The barmaid and a few nearby patrons listened, some rapt with attention, others only listening because they had no choice–Jackson's voice carried.

Next to him, Jinyoung was watching the barmaid with a sharp gaze. His eyes narrowed dangerously whenever her hand landed flirtatiously on Jackson's shoulder as she laughed. Jaebum wasn't sure who was in more danger, her or Jackson. Not that it mattered. Because Jaebum was going to get to Jackson first. He still hadn't quite forgiven Jackson for stealing–then _sinking_ –his best ship.

"Yah," he said warningly. "Knock it off, Jackson."

"Don't be such a sore loser," Jackson grinned and clanged his glass against Jaebum's, knocking it over and spilling what was left in Jaebum's lap. "Oops."

Jaebum leapt to his feet, pants soaking. He reached over the table to strangle Jackson–something he _definitely_ should have done when they were on that goddamn island five years ago...

There was a loud _BANG_ at the table behind them. A big, burly man the size of a small  building stood and turned to glower menacingly at them.

"You've got a big mouth _boy_ ," he rumbled.

Jackson, too drunk to fully appreciate how stupid his next words were, grinned. "And the sword to back it up." His thumb ran over the hilt of his sword, as if to emphasize his point.

Bambam slowly rose to his feet and began backing away from the table. By the time the man seized the front of Jackson's shirt and dragged him from his chair, Bambam was nowhere in sight.

Just as quickly, Jaeubm drew his sword, and Jinyoung snuck his way behind him. Jackson might be an asshole, but he was Jaebum's asshole. If anyone was going to end Jackson's life, it was going to be him. He _earned_ that right the moment he let Jackson on his _first_ ship.

Several patrons wisely scrambled away as several men from the half-giant's table stood and drew their own swords.

Far from deterred, Jackson smirked.

"You want to try your luck?"

Behind Jaebum, Jinyoung sighed and mumbled something like, " _...so_ not dragging his dead body back to the ship..."

The giant chuckled. "I don't pick on _fleas_."

He made to return to his table. Jaebum released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

Unfortunately, Jackson couldn't help himself. "If you win, our ship is yours."

The man froze, half-lowered into his chair.

At the same time, Jaebum shouted. "YAH!" He reached for Jackson's collar and shook him "That's not even your ship!"

Jackson just grinned and pried his fingers loose. "C'mon..." he led the half-giant outside. "When have I ever lost a duel?"

 

Thirty minutes later, Jackson and Jaebum were sitting in the brig of their ship (or what _had_ been their ship).

"I can't believe Bambam and Jinyoung _ditched_ us!" Jackson cried.

Jaebum tackled him to the ground and latched his hands around his throat. He was going to kill him once and for all.

 _"Hyung!"_ Youngjae's voice made him stop. His fingers loosened but stayed wrapped around Jackson's throat.

Youngjae rushed up to the bars of their cell, Coco held securely in his arms. "Are you ok? What's happening? A bunch of guys just came onto the ship and started taking over. Why are you down here? Where's Bambam and Jinyoung?"

Jackson slowly slipped out from under Jaebum as Youngjae rattled off his questions, and scrambled to the furthest corner of the cell.

Relief flooded through Jaebum as he looked Youngjae over. He was shaken but unhurt.

"Jackson lost the ship–"

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"THERE'S A FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING OK?!" Jackson shouted back.

The only reason Jaebum _didn't_ kill Jackson was because he didn't know how long he would be stuck in the brig, and he didn't want to share a cell with a corpse.

Besides. Jaebum liked Jinyoung too much to take Jackson away from him.

 _\------Present Day_ \-----

Jaebum didn't have to look up to know Mark was looking at him. Probably with a _super judgmental_ raised eyebrow. So he just stared at the floor.

Sighing, Mark reached for Jaebum and pulled him forward until he was standing between his legs.

"You're lucky to be alive."

A small smile twitched at the corner of Jaebum's lips. "I know."

With another sigh, Mark wrapped his arms around Jaebum's waist and pulled him closer so he could bury his face in Jaebum's shirt.

"You smell like shit," he muttered.

Jaebum laughed and wrapped his arms around Mark, holding him tighter. Warmth spread through him as they simply held each other.

"So..." he grinned a bit. "How long are you actually going to leave Jackson down there?"

Mark snorted. "Morning. Maybe."

 

A few hours later, Jaebum felt Mark leave their small bed and sneak out. He heard Jackson's shouting all the way from the brig.

"Till morning, huh?" he muttered as Mark climbed back into bed.

"Shut up."


End file.
